


Grade-A Asshole

by BlueLionWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Eren Yeager, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Foreplay, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Teasing, Teenage Eren Yeager, Teenage Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionWrites/pseuds/BlueLionWrites
Summary: Levi has been in a foul mood all day and refuses to tell Eren, his best friend and fellow student at the school they both attend, why. Eren’s persistence finally gleams an answer from his grouchy friend and in turn brings a confession of his own out into the light.





	Grade-A Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you lovely jellybeans enjoy this garbage xx
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SnK or its characters, all rights are exclusive to the original creator. This work is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Levi has been in a foul mood all day and refuses to tell Eren, his best friend and fellow student at the school they both attend, why. Eren’s persistence finally gleams an answer from his grouchy friend and in turn brings a confession of his own out into the light. 

“Levi, are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Eren asked, toeing his sneakers off and tossing his school bag into the corner of his bedroom before flopping onto his bed, chin perched on his interlaced fingers and ankles crossed, looking ever-the-part of a stereotypical teenaged girl from an eighties movie on the phone to her crush.

“Nothing is wrong Eren, stop asking” Levi snapped, hanging his own bag on the hook behind Eren’s door, toeing off his own shoes and placing them by the door before crossing the messy floor of the other teen’s bedroom and taking up his usual seat amongst the head of his friend’s bed, propping himself against the myriad of pillows and crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. 

“You went off at Mr Zacharius this morning in Geography, you made Ms Ral cry in Home-Ec, you punched Jean in the face and then went for Reiner, then, this afternoon, you looked like you were going to murder the lady at the deli when she made your sandwich incorrectly, so don’t try and lie to me Levi, I know you better than that” Eren pressed insistently, wanting to know what had happened that had pissed off his best friend so much.

“I really don’t want to talk about it Eren” Levi sighed, his resolve was wearing thin as was his patience, the stormy expression on his face would usually be enough to deter anyone but Eren was more persistent, or perhaps stubborn would be a better word, than anyone he had ever met. 

“Come on Leeeeevi, you can tell me” Eren cooed, batting his eyelashes, continuing on to poking the raven in the leg ceaselessly and when that tactic didn’t work he launched himself off the mattress and on top of Levi.

“Jesus fucking Christ Eren, I had a bloody sex dream last night and I’m embarrassed about it” Levi answered, throwing Eren off of him and onto the floor, trying to fight the smile that dared quirk his lips up as the brunette flopped to the floor, legs still on the mattress and face smushed into the floor. 

“What was it about? It can’t have been that bad, unless it was about Jabba the Hutt or something… if that was the case, I’m disowning you as my best friend” Eren jested with a slightly disgusted grimace on his face at the thought, sliding forward on his face until his legs fell to the ground with a loud thud and deciding not to move from where he now lay, rolling onto his side to remove a shoe that was digging into him before flopping back onto his stomach. 

“Ew Eren, what the fuck? No” he paused; grateful Eren’s attention was focused on rolling a bouncy ball he’d found across the floor instead of on him “It was about you” he finished with a whisper, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as a blush settled across his face, eyes downcast to his lap in shame.

“Seriously? You’ve been acting like a total ass all day because you had a dream about us having sex? Who cares dude? I’m not even into guys or anything but if it’ll make you feel better, you can tell me what we did in your dream” Eren shrugged with nonchalance, dragging himself up from the floor and back onto the bed to face Levi who was wringing his hands anxiously.

“What the fuck Eren? Why would you even want to know? It was just a dream…” Levi muttered, sentence trailing off mid-way, almost letting slip that it wasn’t the first dream like this he’d had and that he wanted what happened in his dream, to happen for real, even with the knowledge that his best friend was as straight as a board.

“Was it a good dream? Did you come?” Eren asked casually, snickering at the indignant and mortified expression on Levi’s face as he turned a more violent shade of red. Eren shrugged and gestured with his hands for Levi to continue, practically burning with curiosity as to the dirty details of the raven’s dream.

“Jesus Eren, what do you want me to say? Yes, okay. In my stupid dream you were begging for me, pushed me down and took control, said really dirty things into my ear as you rode my cock and I came harder than I ever have in my fucking boxers. Are you happy now?” Levi yelled, hauling himself off the bed and pulling his shoes on, discomfiture and anger being his guiding emotions as he turned to grab his schoolbag.

Eren’s eyes were downcast, focusing intently down at his lap and at first Levi thought it was with guilt before realising the strain of fabric over Eren’s crotch. Eren’s bright blue-green eyes peered up at Levi and he flushed under the raven’s gaze who crossed his arms over his chest with a questioning quirk of his brow and a complacent smirk. 

‘I-I’m not gay” Eren stammered out inelegantly, feeling his dick twitch beneath his shorts at the stormy gaze that was focused intently on him. 

Levi’s face shifted from discomfort to a prurient grin as he toed his shoes off once more and stepped over to the bed, “Prove it, I dare you” he smirked, pushing the brunette down onto his back and caging Eren’s body with his, trailing a hand down to rub at the brunette’s clothed erection, waiting for a sign that he wasn’t enjoying this.

Eren suppressed a whimper and threw his head to the side, eyes clenched shut as arousal and embarrassment flowed through him but he desperately didn’t want Levi to stop. This behaviour was entirely uncharacteristic for the raven who was usually more withdrawn and not quick to anger or show response to a situation without carefully analyzing every angle of it. 

Months upon months of accidental hard-on’s in the gym-locker as he stole guilt-ridden glances of Eren in the showers and mind-numbing orgasms as he touched himself under the covers at night, trying to think of anything other than Eren as he reached his climax to the mental image of eyes the colour of sea-glass peering up at him, his cock buried down Eren’s throat and pink, spit-slick lips stretched wide around his length, caused Levi to snap, wanting Eren to have a taste of just what he was doing to him without even being aware of it.

Slender fingers danced teasingly across the waistband of Eren’s shorts, a trail of goosebumps being left in their wake as he dipped a hand below the elastic, threading through the dark hair that nestled against the base of Eren’s embarrassingly hard cock.

“Come on Eren, just tell me you’re not even a little into guys and I’ll stop” his eyes darkened at the small whimper Eren let slip, shaking his head vigorously, trying to deny how much he wanted this. 

With a quick dip of fingers, Levi’s warm, dry hand lightly grasped Eren’s length, tugging gently and thumb pressing against the slit insistently until Eren bucked his hips with a shy moan that went straight to Levi’s cock, his own length already tenting the trousers of his uniform, pressing insistently against the seam and leaving a damp spot against the silken fabric of his boxers. 

He reveled in the displeased whine that slipped from Eren’s lips as he withdrew his hand from his shorts and the way his eyes dilated so that only a thin ring f blue surrounded his pupils as Levi raised his soiled thumb to his lips, tongue darting out to clean the mess from the digit with a hum before using both hands to pull the brunette’s shirt up, gaze sliding from where it met with Eren’s to the brunette’s erect, rosy buds that were practically begging for attention.

With a salacious smirk, the raven straddled Eren’s hips, dipped his head, trailing soft, teasing kisses along the column of Eren’s throat before departing and sliding down further, tongue and teeth stroking and biting the peaks on his chest, alternating between soft licks and harsh bites at seemingly random intervals grinding his hips insistently against Eren’s erection with soft gasps of pleasure as the friction felt heavenly on his otherwise neglected cock. 

“This is what you do to me… All the fucking time” Levi growled lowly, climbing off of Eren and tugging at the elastic of his shorts, smiling softly as Eren raised his hips just enough for Levi to pull his shorts down, turning his head abashedly as his cock bobbed up against his stomach. 

Levi turned to the wooden bedside table that sat flush against Eren’s bed, rummaging around for the bottle of lubricant he knew was in there after they’d joked around about it a couple weeks prior. Eren had blushed scarlet as he revealed that he’d stolen it from the supermarket, too embarrassed to buy it and telling Levi that jerking off was so much easier with it. 

Eren looked positively wrecked; with his shirt rucked up beneath his underarms, his plush bottom lip was red, spit-slick and swollen from the being constantly bitten down on to silence his moans, his nipples were swollen and shining with spit, his shorts were around his knees, cock flushed red and achingly hard against his stomach, pearled with pre-come and trying to suppress a needy whine as the lubricant’s cap clicked open.

Slick fingers trailed down to the puckered rim that Levi desperately wanted to trace his tongue over, breath catching as the muscle twitched beneath his fingers. An inaudible ‘please’ sounded from Eren’s lips as he kicked his shorts off inelegantly, spreading his legs a little wider and bringing them up, revealing himself to Levi’s eyes.

Eren’s hand was trembling as he wrapped his fingers around Levi’s wrist, pulling insistently until the digits were between the plush globes of his ass, nodding his head softly. Levi practically purred as his index finger slid inside of Eren’s hole, unable to control the soft moan that sounded at how hot he was inside, digit stroking across his walls nimbly.

A second digit soon followed once he deemed Eren ready, Levi bit down on his bottom lip as it sunk in slowly beside the first, gliding with ease with the copious lubricant that soaked his digits. His knuckles lay flush against Eren’s skin, thumb stroking across the brunette’s taint as his fingers caressed his internal walls, searching for the bundle of nerves that would cause Eren’s vision to turn white and his eyes to roll back into his head with pleasure. 

“Tell me to stop now Eren or I don’t think I’ll be able to” Levi confessed huskily, wondering for the first time what the hell he was doing, this was his best friend he was doing this to not some random hook-up. Albeit, Eren seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it and hadn’t pushed him away even though he’d been given ample opportunity to do so but what if he’d just destroyed their friendship? 

Levi was so caught up in his own thoughts that he was oblivious to Eren stirring beneath him until he was shoved backwards, bouncing on the mattress as his back collided with its plush surface, letting out a gasp as Eren’s trembling fingers came up to pull the zip down on Levi’s trousers and tugged them down to his knees.

He groaned as his boxers soon joined them, leaving his length hard, flushed and beading with copious amounts of pre-come that slicked the tip of his cock, staining the fabric of his shirt as it bobbed against his stomach. 

“Eren? What’re you doing?” Levi asked carefully, stormy eyes seeking out Eren’s oceanic ones questioningly, only to be met with an angelically lecherous grin as he straddled the raven’s waist, reaching behind himself to take Levi’s length into his hand, pumping experimentally with a callow innocence that was unbefitting of the situation. 

Eren canted his hips upwards and positioned Levi’s length, now slickened with his own pre-come, at his entrance, “Eren, you don’t have to- ah“ A choked groan sounded from Levi’s throat as Eren bore his weight down, spreading his legs wider and whimpering softly as the first inch or two of the raven’s ample hardness entered him, his head dropped forward, panting harshly and muscles clenching harshly around the intrusion inside of him.

As he adjusted, the brunette gradually sunk lower until his ass was flush against Levi’s hips, an endearing flush settled across the bridge of his nose, the tips of ears and down his chest and Levi couldn’t help the moan that sounded low in his throat as Eren’s muscles fluttered around him, enveloping his length in a searing heat that could only be described as a white hot pleasure that drove him wild, fighting tooth and nail to remain still instead of thrusting up into Eren how he wanted to. 

Eren raised his hips slowly, taking deep breaths to relax himself at the unfamiliar feeling inside of him, before bringing them back down to nestle flush against Levi’s. He set a steady rhythm, gradually increasing with speed until wanton mewls sounded throughout the room, 

Neither of them were going to last long, especially as Levi began to raise his hips off the bed to meet Eren thrust for thrust, watching transfixed as his length disappeared entirely inside of the positively wrecked brunette in his lap.

The loud sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, paired with a symphony of mewls and low moans as they moved together. Levi’s hands came up to brace on Eren’s hips, desperately wanting him to lean down so he could claim his lips in a kiss, wanting to bite that plush bottom lip and map out every inch of his mouth with his tongue. 

Everything was building and it was both too much and not enough, blurring together in a haze of pleasure that had them focusing on the fire in their veins and the coils winding tighter inside of them, knowing it was only a matter of time before they broke like a dam and with a particularly hard thrust, Eren whimpered and it drove Levi wild, repeating his actions again and again until the brunette was a trembling mess, tears in his eyes and mewls falling from his lips.

They were both close to their peak, thrusts becoming stuttered and uncoordinated, muscles trembling and sweat beading across their skin with exertion. The room was filled with soft moans and pants as they each rode the wave, reveling in the unbearable pleasure before it crashed over them.

Eren let out a loud cry as Levi hit the bundle of nerves inside of him one more time, vision going white with pleasure and body going stiff atop Levi’s, head thrown back and mouth ajar as moans fell unbidden from cherry red lips, legs trembling and hole clenching tightly as his orgasm washed over him.

His cock spurted with come that left stripes of white dashed across his and Levi’s chests and stomach, some even getting on the raven’s face that he was quick to clean off with a swipe of his thumb and a lick off his tongue.

Levi followed soon after, unable to resist the tight heat of Eren’s body as he clenched around his length as the aftershocks from his own orgasms caused his muscles to flutter, fingers clenching hard on Eren’s hips as a guttural groan left his throat, body turning rigid as he reached his own peak, cock twitching as his release painted Eren’s walls. 

After what felt like an eternity, he settled and rubbed soothing circles on Eren’s hips, murmuring slurred words of praise and incoherent words that were probably not even translatable to English. 

As they both came down from their climaxes, Levi slowly pulled Eren off of his softening length, laying him down on the bed beside him and placing a pillow beneath the sweat-dampened chocolate locks, a sated smile played across his face as he reached for Eren’s hand, interlacing their fingers together.

“You’re not mad at me?” Levi asked softly, now that the gravity of what he’d done outweighed the pleasure he’d been so focused on inflicting. Eren shook his head, smiling softly as he squeezed Levi’s hand reassuringly and took a deep breath to steady himself.

“My dad… he has this plan for me. Wants me to get married young, have kids and then come work for him as soon as I finish high-school. When he drinks, he threatens to kick me out cause ‘I’m a fag’ and when he sobers up he tells me ‘it’s just a phase of rebellion and I’ll get over it and find a nice girl’. It’s why I’ve never come out officially to anyone but my mom but dad was eavesdropping” Eren mutters, using his free hand to crook his fingers as quotations marks.

There was nothing Levi could say in response, the threat of Grisha kicking Eren out if he found out what they’d just done wasn’t something he wanted to contend with, only offering physical comfort by holding his hand tighter and entangling their legs.

“Well there is one thing I should tell you… I reckon that I may be a little gay after all” Eren chuckled breathily. The two of them glanced at one another before bursting into laughter, still high on endorphins and breathless, too tired to care about the come and sweat that still soiled their skin. 

As their laughter died down, Levi felt it time to say something that had been on his mind for far too long. “Hey Eren… uh… I… I wasn’t just using you y’know? I like you a lot, I have for a while” he confessed softly.

Soft sniffles drew his attention over to Eren and he sat upright, body twisting towards the teary brunette and panicking that he’d said something wrong only to have Eren throw his arms around Levi’s torso, burying his face against the raven’s chest and pressing kisses to his skin.

“Levi, I’ve liked you since the day we met”

**Author's Note:**

> My dad walks past my room: Whatcha writing?  
> Me: Nothing important...  
> Me internally: *fuck fuck fuck fuck literally writing this o_o*  
> My dad: Are you writing a play or something?  
> Me: Ahaha yeah totally *locks computer and leaves*
> 
> I'm smooth like crunchy peanut butter


End file.
